villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tak (Invader Zim)
Tak was to be a major reccuring villain in the Invader Zim series but due to its cancelation she only appeared in a single episode entitled Tak: The Hideous New Girl. Tak trained to be a member of the Irken Elite on her home planet. On the day of the final test Zim caused a blackout on half of the planet and trapped her in her room making her miss the test. The Control Brains told her it would have to be another seventy years until she could take the test again and then placed her as a janitorial drone. She spent the following years tracking down and observing Zim. Eventually she landed on Earth dawning the disguise of a human girl. Unlike Zim's disguise however this one was holographic and was much more convincing. She informed The Almighty Tallest of her plan to drain the Earth's Core and fill it with snacks for them. She arrived at Skool disquising her ship as a private jet for a weenie corporation. Since it was Valentines Day she used meat to gain the trust of her classmates. (In the show the traditional cards and candy were replaced with meat for an unknown reason.) She stepped on Mrs. Bitters desk and stated she had written a poem for Zim. When one of the girls mocked Zim for having a girlfriend Tak used an imbedded device to hypnotize the girl into eating her eraser. She read the peom which actually contained a threat but Zim did not make the connection. "For longer than I can rember I've been looking for someone like you. Someone with a head like yours and a torso too. Birds sing and your gonna pay THE END!" Right after reading the poem she tossed a slab of meat covered in barbeque sauce at Zim causing him much pain. (For an unknown reason meat has an acidic reaction to Irken skin espeicially Zim's.) Confusing her threats for human affection Zim informs the Almighty Tallest that he plans to pretend to return her supposed affection in order to study it. The next day Zim pretends to admit feelings for Tak. Throughout the morrow he gives her gifts and performs steriotypical boyfriend duties such as carrying books. Tak is ale to use all of these activities against ZIm. When Zim returns home he is so injured and furious that he proclaims he is going to end their non-existent relationship. Tak arrives and when Zim "breaks up" with her she is greatly amused. She begins a long maniecle laugh during which she switches off her disguise and her S.I.R. Unit Mimi destroys Zim's base. Zim forms an uneasy alliance with Dib and his sister Gaz to stop her. Eventually Dib shuts down the pump while Zim and Tak engage in a space battle where Tak proves to be a much better pilot. However Mimi is hacked into by G.I.R. and Gaz. Mimi procedes to destroy her ship's controls. Tak uses an escape pod and makes one last desperate attck at Zim only to be tossed away. She was confirmed to have survived but did not appear again. Her ship however crashed in Dib's yard and had major roles in future episodes. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Invader Zim villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Aliens Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Teenage Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Jerks Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Gunmen Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Mastermind Category:Evil Genius Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Hegemony Category:Pawns Category:Spy Category:Xenophobes Category:Social Darwinists Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Torturer Category:Living Villains Category:Inconclusive Villains